


The Time that was Lost

by karrenia_rune



Category: Mythology - Egyptian
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin; a character study for Set</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time that was Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/gifts).



Disclaimer: The character of Set and various other Egyptian deities are not mine. Also, the details and names and events from associated with Egyptian mythology likewise are not mine. 

I saw a red sun rising in the east in. The orb of which lit up the entire horizon like pigment spilling across a painter's canvas blotting out the entire landscape. It was quite beautiful in its own rugged and eerie way.

The fearful and the omen drunk among both the common low-born villagers and the soothsayers among Pharaoh's court would make much of this, I thought to myself.

Although, at the present time I had little desire to drink in the beauty of the sight for I had my hands full protecting the solar barque of my brother, Horus as it moves across the horizon. This close to that blazing orb would make any ordinary mortal's eyes water and eventually go blind, but not I. 

For we were divine and immortal, granted powers and abilities far beyond those of ordinary mortals, and that was well for the solar barge's journey across the heavens was not without peril of its own.

During the dark of night the barge rested in the underworld, and there were the thing that dwelt there that those who live in the world above would much rather not think about, just as the great serpent Apep. I have dealt with this giant serpent many a time, and each time previously I have been victorious, but even an immortal god news that victory is never assured in any contest be it mortal or immortal, thus the battle wages on.

The serpent rose up from the dark depths of the underworld river, its toothy mouth agape thinking that it might swallow us whole, barge, gods and all in a single gulp. From previous contests, I was familiar with that long cylindrical-shaped snout and its double row of razor-sharp teeth. 

I did not fear those teeth, as sharp and as huge as they were, after all, what were teeth; I had a mouthful myself, as I smiled to myself at the thought. It did occur to me that the act of a smile was a barring of teeth. Some would say, even those closest to me that I have a mischievous, mercurial, even devious turn of mind; but I chose not to see it so.

I recall shouting a wordless the very first time we waged battle and this time was no different. I do not recall what Horus' reaction to the serpent was, and I suppose it does not matter. We spent far too much time needling each other in other wises and circumstances for it to be pleasurable here, and in any case, it was unnecessary distraction.

I raised high my spear, the ruby embedded in its hilt glowing with its own internal fire and plunged into Apep's scaly green hide, it gave a great roaring and skittered away causing giant waves to sputter across the surface of the underworld river's surface. Again and again, we repeated this give and take contest until at last, I emerged as the victor.

I am not much given to bragging, such things I would prefer to leave to the likes of Horus, or even Osiris, although would not have me say as much in the hearing of the court.

However, upon our return, the solar barge having completed it's journey through the sky it was quite gratifying to be welcomed home by the royal pair, Osiris and Isis, members of the court, and a large contingent of villagers from both the Upper and Lower Nile.

Under the circumstances I could not refrain from allowing my satisfaction to show just a little, to allow my iron-willed control over my emotions slip and a small smile, some might even term it a smirk to slide past my lips. 

That expression went unnoticed and went without a remark. I must admit, I do dissemble well, even if no one else would admit as much.

The soldiers under my purview and protection, wearing my sigil bent down on one knee and gave me accolades. 

For my part I had to acknowledge their show of support and homage, no sooner had I made that decision then as soon as I could do so without unduly upsetting all those others gathered in the forecourt of the palace, I made certain to acknowledge all of my soldiers by granting a boon. 

Perhaps it was only a trick of the light or my imagination for the amulets they wore around their necks and underneath their chest armor, and therefore close to their beating hearts, shone with an inner fire.

I was well pleased with this, I must admit.

The assembly dissipated shortly after that, and I departed for my own dwelling place. In my own mind, I did have to wonder how long this good feeling would last. 

For many a time I felt that Osiris and by extension his wife Isis were only stringing me along as falconer does with his bird of prey alighting on his leather-clad arm; encouraging me with their mock shows of fealty, brotherhood and faith, that if they bide their time that I will be mollified enough to discourage any signs that I would take the throne by force of arms.

I must admit that particular thought has never been far from my mind, and if that show of loyalty from my own personal cadre of warriors is any indication, it might not only be probable it would also be possible. I sat down and reached for a decanter of wine, and laughed. There would be no sandstorm this day, much to the relief of those who live in the desert; but tomorrow is another day.

As I drank my wine and thought over my plans, I realized that tomorrow indeed was another day and as I regarded my own reflection in the mirror, my eyes closed in satisfaction.

 


End file.
